(Not So) Happy Endings
by WasJustAReader
Summary: A season premiere tag (now more of a set of episode tags) involving Fiona and Charlie's relationship, and Fi's insecurities.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little tag that came to me after watching the premiere (which I thought was good, but also deeply unsatisfying). I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I decided to post it anyway. Going by the way Charlie was playing with Carlos in the episode, I'm assuming Fi's been around a lot, so the fact that Charlie calls her "Auntie Fi" here doesn't seem too far fetched to me. ****That said, this still may be a little out of character, but we'll see. Let me know what you think!**

"Fi?" Sam called, poking his head into the garage.

Sitting on the step below him, surrounded by boxes and garden tools sat Fiona. She'd needed a moment of quiet after the day they'd had, and the garage was the only place she could get away from the sudden influx of bodies in Maddy's house.

Sighing, and without looking up, she replied "Sam." It was a statement, not a question.

"There you are. Maddy's looking for you. Apparently it's Charlie's bedtime but he says he won't go unless 'Auntie Fi' tucks him," Sam informed her with a chuckle.

Fiona sighed and Sam watched as she straightened and stood, finally turning to face him, eyes full of sadness.

"You okay, sister?"

Fiona brushed past him and into the house, giving Sam nothing but a quick pat on the shoulder and a clipped "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam rolled his eyes as she breezed past him. "Of course you're fine. Why do I even ask?" he muttered under his breath as he followed her back into the house.

* * *

Slipping in the back door, Fiona called out in a sing song voice, "Where's my darling Prince Charlie?" and headed toward his room.

She found the boy dressed in train pajamas and sitting patiently on his bed, waiting for her, and the sight almost broke her heart. After pausing for a moment in the doorway to compose herself, Fi sat down on the bed and tousled the boy's hair.

"Alright, Charlie, I'm here, let's get you tucked in," she said with a smile. As Fiona pulled the blankets up to the boy's chin, he asked for a story.

"Can it be the one about the princess and the knight? Pleeeaaassseee! You haven't told that one in forever!" he begged.

Fiona sighed dramatically before beginning. "Well, once upon a time in, a land far away across the ocean, there lived a beautiful princess and her family. They were very happy and she loved them all very much. But one day, an evil queen invaded their home and kidnapped the princess's sister. The princess was very, very sad. Then, she was angry. So she decided to pursue the evil queen who had taken her sister from her. So she went on a quest, ready to do whatever she could to get her sister back. In the process, she met a brave knight from a foreign land who helped rescue her sister from the evil queen. The knight and the princess were successful and the princess's sister went back to live happily with her family. Meanwhile, the princess and the knight had fallen very much in love and the princess decided to follow the knight to the other side of the ocean so they could start a new life together. Once there, they spent their days defeating villains and protecting people like little boys in train pajamas." With that she winked at the boy and bent over to kiss him on the forehead before standing and turning out the light.

"And they all lived happily ever after. Goodnight, Charlie."

Once out of Charlie's room and into the safety of the dark hall, Fi immediately leaned against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to come. Thankfully Charlie was already half asleep and she prayed he hadn't heard the break in her voice when she had finished the story. There was a reason she hadn't told it in a long time. It was too hard, too familiar. It was too much like what could have been. But tonight she just couldn't say no to those pleading eyes, so like his uncle's.

"Dammit!" she whispered, swiping a hand angrily across her eyes. This was ridiculous. It had been almost a year, things had calmed down, and she was starting over. Again. And now she was losing it, all because of a silly story she'd made up to help a toddler fall asleep? This was not how it was supposed to happen, not how any of it was supposed to happen…

When Madeleine found her, Fiona had slid down to the floor and was sitting outside of Charlie's door, head on her knees, tears flowing freely.

"Fiona?" The older woman approached hesitantly. "Fiona, is Charlie down? Are you okay, honey? The boys and I were wondering if you'd left without saying goodbye…"

"Yeah, yeah, Charlie's asleep. I tucked him in and told him a story; he should be out for the night. And I should get home to bed myself." Fiona stood abruptly and tried to leave without meeting the other woman's eyes, but Maddy caught her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's alright, honey. It's okay to cry. You don't have to be strong for everyone all the time," Madeleine whispered in her ear.

"But I do!" Fiona snapped, pulling away from the older woman's embrace. "I do," she repeated, this time much quieter, mindful of the sleeping boy on the other side of the door. "You've lost your son," she faltered, "your _sons_… and Charlie's lost his parents, and…"

"Fiona Glenanne, stop it right now. Charlie and I aren't the only ones who've lost people. You, and Sam, and Jesse also lost a friend, a man who loves you." Fiona winced at that, almost like she had been slapped.

Maddy sighed. "Oh, honey. Whatever else, don't you ever doubt that he loves you. My son has lied about many things in his life, but loving you was never one of them. After all this time, you should at least know that. Michael's made mistakes, but you're not on that list. Just because he's not here, doesn't mean that that love has stopped. But either way, we've got to power on without him for now, and that's what we're going to do, okay?" she said forcefully.

Fiona took a few deep breaths, eyes never leaving Madeleine's face, and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly, defeated.

"Okay. Now, let's go join the boys. I've got some beers that need drinking. You can stay here tonight if you want." And with that, Maddy turned and led the way back to the living area, leaving no room for debate.

* * *

"Auntie Fi?"

Fiona groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The sight she was met with was almost comical. Because she had spent the night on the couch, Charlie was much closer to eye level than usual and holding a bowl full of cereal out to her at a precarious angle.

"I brought you breakfast. Grandma says there's tea too, but she wouldn't let me carry it. She said it was too hot."

The face the little boy made was so full of offended pride, Fi had to laugh. Clearly Charlie didn't think that grandma knew best in this case. Taking the bowl of cereal from him, Fiona thanked him and said she'd come to the kitchen and eat with him.

"Hey Charlie, where's grandma?" Fiona asked as they sat down in the empty room.

"She went to take a bath. I told her she should use bubbles, they're my favorite."

Fiona smiled into her tea as she imagined Madeleine Westen taking a bubble bath.

"Auntie Fi?" Charlie asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, Charlie?" she replied, concerned.

"Auntie Fi, were you sad last night?

Fiona almost choked on a spoonful of cereal. "What? Why? Did I look sad?"

The little boy nodded, face full of honesty. "Yeah. Did you cry? Grandma always tells me that it's okay to cry. You can cry too if you're sad, you know," he said sweetly.

Fiona decided to go with the truth, and she swallowed hard before replying. "You know what, Charlie? I was sad. But I'll be okay. Your story last night just reminded me of somebody I haven't seen in a long time. I'm alright."

Charlie eyed her for a minute, like he was trying to decide whether or not he believed her, before finally nodding. "Okay, but you know what I think? I think you're like a princess so that story makes me happy, because it makes me think about you."

Fiona was speechless. All she could manage was a kiss to the top of the boy's head when she got up to wash her dishes, blinking back tears. Just as she was finishing up the washing Maddy returned to the kitchen and Fi decided it was time to go.

"Thanks for the couch and breakfast, Madeleine, but I've really got to run now. I'll see you soon, Charlie!" she called as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door, mumbling to Maddy as she passed, "That boy is far too clever for his age."

The older woman looked a question at her, but Fiona simply shook her head and smiled, "I've really go to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Just as she was opening her car door she heard Charlie yell something from the front porch. Turning, she saw him and Maddy waving from the door and he repeated himself. "I hope you get to see the knight again, Auntie Fi!"

Driving away, she thought to herself, "Me too, Charlie, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I know I had initially marked _(Not So) Happy Endings_ as complete, but... here's another chapter (taking place post 7.06) and there should be at least one more to follow it, involving Maddy and Fiona's talk in the kitchen. I still feel rather strange writing Fiona with this sort of family dynamic, but I keep doing it, so... Enjoy! **

"Hello?" Madeleine intoned, cradling the phone between her shoulder and head as she tried to get Charlie into pajamas after his bath.

"Hi Maddie, it's Fi."

"Hi honey, listen, I'm trying to get Charlie down for the night. Could I call you back in about fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"Oh, well, actually I was just going to ask if I could stop by for a little while…" Fiona trailed off.

Sensing something more behind the younger woman's words, Maddy quickly agreed. "Of course, I don't see why not. And I'm sure Charlie would love to see his Auntie Fi for a minute before bed," she said with a wink for the sleepy three year old.

"Ok, thank you. I'll see you both in a few minutes. Tell Charlie I'll tuck him in."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Fiona was stepping through Maddy's front door and following the sound of Charlie's giggles to his room.

Fiona paused for a moment at Charlie's door, and leaning against the frame, took a moment to quietly observe grandmother and grandson.

Maddy was reading the boy a picture book as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Madeleine closed the book with an "And then they all lived happily ever after," and a kiss to Charlie's forehead, which Fiona took as her cue to announce her presence.

"Are you sailing off to dreamland yet, my little prince? She asked, stepping into the room and perching on the edge of the boy's bed.

"Auntie Fi!" the boy crowed, all signs of sleepiness temporarily forgotten.

Madeleine laughed as she stood to leave. "I'll give you two a couple of minutes. Fi, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

It wasn't said, but both women knew that sentence had really ended with a silent 'when you're ready to talk about whatever's bothering you.'

"Auntie Fi, will you tell me a story before you tuck me in? Please!" Charlie asked, dragging out the syllables in the 'please' to at least twice their normal length.

Fiona chuckled. "No, not tonight. Grandma already read you a story and you need to get some sleep."

"But I want to know more about the knight and the princess!" Charlie pouted.

Fiona winced before quickly schooling her features back to a smile. She should have known better than to start telling that story. Charlie was never going to let it go.

"Well, darlin', the knight is very busy with… work, right now, so I don't have many new stories to tell you about him."

"Aw, okay. I _guess_ that makes sense," the boy conceded.

"But I want to meet him someday! When you see him again, can I go with you? I think he makes you happy and I like it when you're happy, and I want to be a knight someday! I think that would be really cool!" Charlie exclaimed, seemingly all in one breath.

"Whoa there, slow down, Charlie. Take a deep breath and lie back down," Fi advised the boy, who had worked himself up to a half seated, half crouched position in his excitement.

"And actually, you _have_ met the knight. But it was when you were a very tiny babe, so you don't remember."

"I have?!" the boy practically squealed.

"Yes, you have, now hush. It's late and you need to be getting ready to sleep. If we're too loud, grandma will come back in here and send me home. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Wide eyed, Charlie silently shook his head.

"Okay. The knight and your daddy were… very close. And even though the knight hasn't seen you in a very long time, I think he would be very proud of the great little boy you're becoming," Fiona told Charlie, trying to hold back the tears that seemed to have been constantly bubbling just below the surface ever since she had finished the job with Michael and Sonya the day before.

Thankfully, Charlie was too engrossed in the 'story' to notice.

"He'd be proud because I'm not a smelly baby anymore, right?" Charlie asked excitedly, and Fi had to laugh.

"Well, that and other things, yes," Fi chuckled. "And now it's time for you to go to bed," she said, standing and pulling the boy's blankets up to his chin. "Sweet dreams, Prince Charlie." And with a quick kiss to his forehead, Fiona was gone, shutting out the lights and closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Here's the promised Maddy/Fi talk. And after seeing tonight's (er, technically last night's, given the current hour...) episode (!)****, there will probably be another chapter. I have a couple of ideas, but I'm not sure which I'll pick. I'm trying to stay kind of canon, so it may have to wait until we see how next week's ep starts. Only time will tell. But, for now, enjoy! **

After leaving Charlie's room, Fiona made her way to the kitchen where Madeleine was waiting patiently for her. Dropping unceremoniously into a chair across from the older woman, Fiona let out a weary sigh.

Madeleine simply raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? So what's my son done this time?"

Fi looked momentarily taken aback, before deflating again.

Maddy chuckled darkly. "Oh come on, there aren't many things that would have you moping over here at this time of night."

Fiona ducked her head, loose hair falling across her face, and muttered, "I miss the bastard."

Maddy sighed. "Oh, is that all? I was worried it was something more serious."

Fiona's head snapped up. "That's all!? I—I hate him! I hate him so much. He's saved my life twice already since he's been back in Miami and it's still taken so much willpower to not slap him!"

"But you miss him." It was a statement, not a question.

Fi sighed, eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Yes." She whispered.

"And Carlos?" Madeleine asked gently.

"I don't know. He's…I don't know," she said, clearly frustrated.

"Okay. Let me tell you something I once told Jesse when he was relatively new to the group. You know what I said about you and Michael? I said, 'Michael and Fiona love each other, and they hate each other, but it's always each other.' And I still stand by that. That's not to say that you can't move on, but it should be because you want to, not because your hand was forced."

Fiona didn't respond immediately, but focused her attention on her index finger tracing invisible lines on the tabletop. After a few minutes of relative silence, a single tear landed on the tabletop near Fi's finger and that was it. The dam broke and the tears that had been building for days now finally fell.

"Oh honey," Madeleine murmured as she reached across the table and took Fiona's hand in both of her own. She didn't know what to say, but it hurt to see the woman she'd come to love as a daughter so distraught.

"I'm so angry at him, Madeleine. _So_ angry. But I miss him, and I'm worried about him and I hate how much power he has over me without even trying. I—I just… damn you, Michael Westen!" Fiona spat. "Damn you," she whispered through her tears.

"I know, honey, I know. And I wish there was something I could say to you that would help, but…"

Fiona took a deep, shuddering breath before swiping a hand across her eyes and replying. "I know, and I appreciate it. I know you've got enough on your plate without me coming over here and blubbering, but… thank you. I should probably go now. It's been a long few days."

"Okay, I should probably try to catch some shut eye myself; Charlie's been waking up at the crack of dawn lately. And Fiona? You're welcome here anytime, you know that."

Fi managed a small smile as she stood and made her way toward the front door. "I know. Goodnight, Madeleine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to wait until I saw how this week's episode began before posting another chapter, but I got a little carried away with an idea, so... here you go! ****Who knows, after Thursday I may have to post an alternate chapter to stay closer to canon. We'll see. But, for now, enjoy!**

Both Michael and Charlie were asleep on their respective couches, and Madeleine was settling in for a long night in an armchair keeping an eye on them when there was a soft knock on the front door. It was a little late for visitors, but Madeleine cautiously made her way to the door and peered through the side window. Standing in the small pool of light from the porch lamp was Fiona. Smiling, Madeleine opened the door, and Fiona stepped inside somewhat sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered, "so I figured I'd come… sit with him."

Madeleine smiled and ushered Fi into the living room and a chair. "That was my plan too, I'd certainly welcome the company," the older woman murmured, careful not to wake either of the boys.

Both women settled into their chairs, Madeleine reading a magazine by the light of a small table lamp, and Fi staring off into space, legs tucked under her, and arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

After about an hour or so, Maddy had dozed off with the magazine face down across her lap, and Fiona was drifting in and out of consciousness herself. That is, until she heard a muffled "Grandma?" from Charlie's couch.

Unfolding from her chair, Fiona crouched down in front of the boy. "Hey Charlie, grandma's sleeping. Can I help you?"

The boy rubbed his eyes and blinked confusedly at her for a moment before asking "Auntie Fi?"

Fiona chuckled softly and replied in whisper, "Yeah Charlie, what's up?"

"I just woke up and wanted to know if Uncle Mike is okay. Grandma let me sleep out here 'cause I wanted to see him when he woke up."

Fiona couldn't help but smile before directing Charlie's attention to the other couch where Michael was out cold. "See darlin', he's still asleep, just like you should be. He probably won't wake up until morning. Uncle Mike… isn't feeling well, and he needs to rest for a while."

Charlie nodded and wiggled his index finger at Fiona, gesturing at her to come closer. Curious, she leaned in until they were almost nose to nose.

"Did he get hurt in a duel?" Charlie whispered. "Was he rescuing another princess?"

Fiona almost choked on her words. Damn, the boy was clever. To be fair, the story hadn't provided a very deep cover, but still… So, she decided to try playing dumb.

"What are you talking about, baby?" she asked.

"Uncle Mike's the knight from your story," Charlie replied, very matter-of-factly.

Fiona sighed. "You are a very clever boy, you know that? Yes, you're right. I got the ideas for the story from real life and Uncle Mike… inspired the knight's adventures."

"I knew it!" Charlie exclaimed before quickly being hushed by Fiona.

"Shh, you'll wake them up. And you need to go back to sleep anyway, okay? I promise Michael- er, Uncle Mike, will be here in the morning. And so will I. Now, get some rest," she said, tucking the boy in and giving him a quick kiss on the head.

* * *

Fiona waited a few minutes in her chair to make sure Charlie had fallen asleep before moving over to perch on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch where Michael slept. She just sat watching him breathe for a while. His back was to her, and watching the gentle rise and fall of each breath was oddly soothing, a reminder that he was alive and safe for now.

Fiona sighed, and Michael turned over in his sleep, one arm falling to dangle off the side of the couch. Fiona hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking his hand in hers, idly rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. It was so… comfortable. Feeling the warmth of his hand in hers almost brought tears to her eyes. Taking a breath to steady herself, she was about to let go and try to get some sleep when Michael stirred.

"Fi?" he muttered, groggily.

"Michael?" she forced out, startled. "I'm here."

The ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as he slurred "Good. Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Michael. I'll just be over there by your mother," she whispered, gesturing toward the sleeping woman.

At this, his grip tightened on her hand and he frowned, almost looking afraid. "No. Stay… please?"

Fiona swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Was it lingering effects of the drugs? Or just the ramifications of torture? Either way, Fiona had never seen Michael look so… small.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay, I'll stay," she murmured, slipping off the table to settle on the floor and lean her head against the couch, never letting go of Michael's hand. Sleeping sitting on the floor wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, and her neck would be sore in the morning, but if it helped, she would do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! This piece seems to have taken on a bit of a life of its own, one encouraged by all of your wonderful reviews. :) Thank you. **

Fiona woke the next morning to sun shining across her face and a deep ache in her neck. Groaning softly she slowly opened her eyes, finding her hand still enveloped in Michael's and his eyes focused on her face.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she replied, simultaneously trying to roll the kinks out of her neck and avoid his gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great, but better. I slept better after…" he trailed off, gingerly sitting up and glancing down at their still joined hands.

Fi followed his gaze and started a little, quickly letting go and pulling her hand back.

"Oh, good, I'm glad," she sputtered, clearly flustered.

They were silent for a moment, both wracking their brains for a subtle way to diffuse the tension that had suddenly built in the room.

Fiona's eyes had been flicking here and there around the room in an attempt to avoid Michael's face, but for a brief moment their eyes met and Michael spoke.

"I'm sorry."

It looked like he wanted to say more, but before either of them could speak Charlie's head slowly peeked around the doorframe and Fiona had to laugh.

Knowing he'd been caught, the little boy raced across the room and crashed unceremoniously into Fiona's lap, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Did grandma send you to check on us or did you hear us talking?" Fiona asked, smiling.

In response, Charlie mumbled something unintelligible into her hair.

"Charlie, you have to speak up, darlin'."

"Is Uncle Mike better now?" he whispered in Fiona's ear.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself? I'm sure he'd love to talk to you," she replied, giving Michael a pointed look over the little boy's head.

Hesitantly, Charlie turned around in Fi's lap and shyly asked Michael, "Do you feel better today? I think grandma and Auntie Fi were really worried about you."

A strange look passed over Michael's face as his nephew spoke the words "Auntie Fi," but he quickly regained his composure and leaned forward, elbows on his knees to reply to the boy.

"Yes, I do feel better, Charlie. I think your grandma and," he hesitated, "… Fiona helped a lot."

Ice broken, Charlie was excited and practically bouncing in Fiona's lap. "And me too, right?! I helped too! Grandma even let me sleep out here until you woke up!" he exclaimed, pointing at the other couch.

Suddenly the boy stopped bouncing and quickly leaned in close to Michael's face before emitting a surprised "Whoa."

Confused, Michael shot a questioning glance at Fi, but all she could do was shrug.

Thankfully Charlie explained quickly. "Uncle Mike! You have the same color eyes as me!"

"Oh really?" Michael replied, chuckling. "I can't see my own eyes, so I think we need a second opinion. Fi?"

After an exaggerated study of both sets of baby blues, and an enthusiastic nod for Charlie's benefit, Fiona replied softly, "I've always seen you in his eyes, Michael."

Charlie was excitedly babbling away about how cool it was to have matching eyes, completely unaware of what had just happened between the adults, completely unaware of the sadness in their locked gaze.

Finally, the tension became too much to handle, and Fiona tried to gracefully bowed out. "You two clearly have some catching up to do. I'm going to go see what grandma's doing," she said, gently lifting Charlie out of her lap and encouraging him to take the space on the couch next to Michael. "You boys have fun."

* * *

Fiona was painfully aware of every muscle in her back and neck as she walked into the kitchen, and let out a heavy sigh as she reached for a mug from the cupboard.

"Good morning. There's tea in the kettle," Maddy said from her place at the table with a mug of coffee and the newspaper. "Charlie had cereal, but you're welcome to whatever you want. I think I even have yogurt in the fridge if Michael wants to eat."

"Thank you," Fi smiled, pouring herself a cup of tea and coming to join the older woman at the table.

"I made Charlie wait as long as I could, but he was just too excited. I hope he didn't wake you. You both looked so peaceful when we got up. Though I'm sure your neck is killing you," Madeleine said sympathetically.

Fiona sighed. "No, he didn't wake us. Actually, I think Michael was up before me. They're bonding over shared eye color at the moment. Charlie's very excited," she said with a slight eye roll.

Madeleine laughed. "Of course he is. You should have seen me trying to get him to sleep last night. He was practically buzzing. I think Michael has a new admirer." Then, sobering, she asked, "How is he?"

Fiona took another sip of her tea before replying. "He says he feels better, and I think I believe him," she said slowly. "He's hurting, but that's to be expected."

"That's good. It's progress, at least. He should probably eat something, right? Try to get his strength back," Madeleine inquired.

Fiona nodded and moved toward the refrigerator, placing her now empty mug in the sink as she passed. "I'll bring him a yogurt."

"Good. And could you send Charlie back here when you do? I think it's time for him to get dressed. He's been in pajamas long enough," Madeleine said with a wry smile.

* * *

When Fiona returned to the living room she found a still excited Charlie talking a mile a minute to Michael about all of Fiona's bedtime stories. Michael was making a valiant effort to appear engaged, but it was clear that his energy was fading.

Michael shot Fiona a grateful look as she handed him the yogurt and cut Charlie off as gently as she could. "Okay, Prince Charlie, I think that's enough for now. Remember your uncle still isn't feeling very well, and grandma wants you in the kitchen anyway. How about you go see her and you can tell Michael more stories later?"

Reluctantly, the boy agreed and slouched off to find Madeleine.

"Thanks," Michael sighed, pulling the top off of his yogurt. "He's quite the talker, huh?"

Fiona smiled and sat down in Charlie's recently vacated space on the couch. "Yeah, he is, especially when he's excited. I think he loves his uncle."

"Not as much as he loves Auntie Fi," Michael countered around a spoonful of yogurt.

Fiona immediately tensed. Auntie Fi. There was something about Michael using those words that made her whole body ache with sadness. It held too many echoes of what could have been, remnants of a future that had been beaten and burned too many times over the years.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please don't."

"Fi…"

"No. Not now. One day, Michael, you and I will talk. But now is not the time," she said forcefully. "You need to recover, and I," she hesitated a moment, choosing her words, "I need to go home. I have work to do. Tell your mom I'll call her later?" And with that, she was gone, front door clicking shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know it's been longer than usual since I've updated, but... things happen. ****This chapter follows 7.09. It started out as one idea and then kind of morphed into something unexpected. I'm actually a little hesitant to post it because my own feelings about it are rather ambiguous, but I figured I might as well give it a shot. **

The next time Fiona woke, Michael was gone, but so was the makeshift hospital unit in which she had first regained consciousness. Replacing it was Madeleine's living room. Groaning, Fiona closed her eyes again. It would be a better day for all of them once people stopped waking up on this damn couch.

Hearing she was awake, Michael vacated a chair across the room and moved toward her. "Hey," he said quietly. He didn't think she'd noticed him yet.

Jolting upright, Fi's breath caught and she managed a startled "Jesus, Michael!" before being overcome by a coughing fit. It felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper across her lungs.

Rushing forward, Michael's left hand found her back and began rubbing soothing circles, as his right passed her a glass of water from the coffee table.

"C'mon Fi, just take a deep breath and try to relax. You're going to be fine. You're going to be just fine."

Gradually the coughs subsided and Fiona was able to take a sip of water before clearing her throat and glaring at Michael. "You scared me. How long have you been sitting there?"

"A while," he replied, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, a wry smile crossing his face. "Figured I'd return the favor."

Fiona rolled her eyes and took another sip of water before changing the subject. "Where's your mom?"

"I think she and Charlie are doing something involving a train set in his room. He wanted to see you, but you needed to sleep."

Fi nodded, "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Here? About three hours. We moved you out of the warehouse around four, it's seven now," he replied, glancing at his watch. "Jesse called Carlos. He came by earlier and wanted to take you home with him but he got called for a job, so…" Michael trailed off and Fiona could see the muscles in his jaw tighten as he talked about her current boyfriend.

"Oh, that was sweet of Jesse," was all she could come up with in response. "How's your hand?"

"Hm? Oh, it's fine. Just a burn. I don't even really feel it anymore."

Fiona hummed approval before meeting Michael's eyes and thanking him again. "That's three times now you've saved my ass since you've been back in Miami, I seem to be running up a tab," she said with a slightly bitter chuckle.

"You're welcome. You scared me," Michael said simply.

"God," Fiona sighed, "When did things get so complicated?" she asked, leaning her head against the back of the couch, only to quickly lift it again and add, "actually, no, don't answer that."

"Fi- -"

"I know." She cut him off. "And I've said we'll talk. But when that happens, we're both going to be healthy, on even ground, and somewhere other than this goddamned couch!" she said in a frustrated huff that led to a short bout of coughs.

Concerned, Michael's hand moved again toward her back, but Fiona quickly swatted it away, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Michael. Thank you, but I'm fine."

Draining the glass of water, Fiona stood. "Let's go find your mom and nephew so we can order some dinner. I'm starving and I'd be willing to bet you've hardly eaten anything all day."

* * *

Finding Charlie's room empty, the pair tried the backyard and found Madeleine sitting on a patio chair watching Charlie running around catching fireflies.

"Fi, you're up! How are you feeling?" the older woman exclaimed, standing to wrap Fiona in a hug.

"I'm fine, Madeleine, really," she said, returning the embrace with a smile. "We thought we might order dinner. Have you and Charlie eaten?"

"No, but I actually just called that Cuban place you like a few blocks over. I made sure to order your favorites. It should be ready for pick up in about ten minutes or so. Michael, would you mind?" Madeleine asked, turning toward her son.

"Sure, ma, I'll go," he said, already turning to head out to the Charger, "See you in a bit."

Satisfied, Madeleine nodded in Charlie's direction, "He's been waiting for you to wake up. I figured I'd bring him out here to let you sleep as long as possible. Why don't you go say hello? I'll go set the table," she said, moving toward the back door.

Fiona smiled and walked out to the middle of the yard where Charlie was sitting in the grass, staring intently at a firefly in the palm of his hand.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Fi asked, sitting down next to the boy.

"Auntie Fi!" he squealed, startling the insect away as his arms shot out to hug her.

"Hey there, darlin'," Fiona said, laughing and hugging Charlie back.

"Is Uncle Mike still here? Grandma told me to go to my room, but I saw him bring you here. Did he rescue you?" he asked, all excitement and smiles.

Fi sighed and lay down in the grass with the boy still in her arms. "He went to go pick up dinner for us, but he'll be back soon."

"But did he rescue you?" Charlie asked, squirming in her arms so he could stare into her face, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I suppose he did," Fiona said finally. "I was… in a little bit of trouble and your uncle came and helped me out."

"Cool," the boy replied quietly, somewhat awestruck.

The pair lay in the grass for a while, Charlie pointing out every single firefly in the yard and Fiona simply enjoying the feeling of the grass on her bare shoulders and the child pressed into her side.

* * *

Inside, Michael had returned with dinner and Madeleine was busy dishing out plates at the kitchen table. "Fiona and your nephew are still outside, why don't you go call them in and make sure Charlie washes up?"

Obliging, Michael stepped out onto the patio and paused for a moment to take in the sight before him. He watched as Charlie snuggled into Fiona's side and she gently pushed his bangs back to kiss him on the forehead before suddenly rolling over and tickling the boy until both were shaking with laughter.

Chest heaving, Fi paused the tickle attack so she could catch her breath and looked up, making eye contact with Michael.

The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile as he called across the yard, "Food's here!"

Fi acknowledged Michael's announcement with a nod, and picked up the still laughing Charlie, carrying him to the patio and depositing him into a slightly startled Michael's arms.

"Uncle Mike is going to take you to get washed up, okay? It's time for dinner. I'll be there in a minute," Fi said as she tried to surreptitiously grasp the back of a patio chair for support, wheezing slightly.

She saw Michael noticing and forced a smile. "Really, go on, I'll be in in a moment. I just need to catch my breath. That was quite the tickle battle."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Michael had helped Charlie wash up and both were sitting down at the table across from Madeleine. Fiona still hadn't come in.

"Michael," his mother began, looking worriedly toward the back door.

Wordlessly he nodded and slipped away from the table and out to the yard.

He found Fiona perched on the edge of a chair, head in her hands, breathing heavily. She heard the door open and looked up slowly, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Fi," Michael murmured, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands gently on her knees. "Fi, what's wrong?"

Instead of replying, she took his hands in hers and stood, pulling him up with her.

"Fi, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you. I want to help."

She opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but then closed it quickly. No words came, but she suddenly dropped their entwined hands and crashed her petite frame into Michael's chest, arms wrapping loosely around his waist.

Michael stood dumbfounded for a moment before wrapping his arms around Fiona's shoulders and back, holding her close.

She didn't say anything, but when Michael tried to pull back a little to see her face, she tightened her arms slightly around his waist. It wasn't a particularly binding grip; he could have easily stepped out of her grasp, but for all its looseness, it was also demanding. She needed this.

After a moment, Fiona inhaled deeply and stepped back. Swiping away the tear tracks with the back of her hand and giving Michael a small smile she said simply, "Okay," and walked into the house.

Confused, yet oddly comforted, Michael watched her walk away before turning to follow. He knew they wouldn't talk about whatever it was that had just happened, at least not for a long time, but still… it was something.


End file.
